Over
by CourtneyW
Summary: Songfic. My first! Over by Evans Blue.


I love you in my own way. What the hell did that mean? Maybe it wasn't his exact words,

but it was pretty close. It was awhile ago, but she Stephanie Plum was still pondering the meaning of his words. And now she was in a similar situation. Morelli, her on again off again boyfriend, was away on some cop thing. More like a cop out. She was pretty sure it was over between them. She was also pretty sure he was with Terry, his current partner, doing who knows what. Actually she probably knew, but, hey denial is a girls best friend. Back to the matter at hand, Ranger was standing beside her staring at the burnt metal some of it twisted to unidentifiable shapes. A bomb. In her car. Nothing new, except she knew exactly who planted the bomb. Some psycho that had been stalking her because he liked her hair or something like that. Apparently, after some digging around, she and Ranger had found out that his wife had curly, unruly, brown hair. His wife had also been a bounty hunter, but in Texas and she was brutally murdered in their apartment before the person, a skip, had burned the whole apartment down. Luckily no one but her died. So after weeks of creepy messages left on her answering machine and notes in her apartment the guy, Henry Weiss, bombed her car. She still wasn't sure why he wanted to kill her and on top of this the guy got away and even further on top of that Ranger had just said he loved her with of course a comment tacked on cleverly at the end that rebutted they previous statement. To say she was mad was the understatement of the year. Well she wasn't going to just stand their and nod a second time. She could walk away but where would she go she had no freaking car.

"Ranger, it doesn't work that way. You love me or you don't." She said angrily.

"Babe." he said obviously amused.

_You better crawl on your knees  
the next time you say that you love me  
fall on your knees, cuz this time I won't be so kind  
can't you see that this is life and life is killing me  
is it yours? is it mine?  
our sky fell down tonight, to wash away our pain_

"Don't babe me, Ranger!"

"Are you being serious?"

"Ya think?"

"My life doesn't lend itself to relationships." Where had she heard that before?

_tell me, over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in  
show me, over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in_

Suddenly she grinned. A not so nice grin. A evil grin to cover up the hurt.

"Can you please lend me someone to take me home?"

"Sure." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed someone. She listened half heartedly to one side of the conversation.

She watched silently as a new, shiny hummer came into view. Ranger didn't want her. The one thought that kept running through her mind was causing her heart to break a little more.

_you better see how evil you can be _

_when you see my evil smile  
it's the one that you'll remember when I am not so kind  
can't you see that this is death and death is saving me  
I say burn all your bridges while you still have control of the flame  
I know it's hard but you..._

His life didn't lend itself to relationships. What did that mean? She would be thinking about that for the next year, the only good thing is that it pushed out the "I love you in my own way." She could see where he was coming from, but she personally didn't think her life lent itself to relationships either, look what happened with Joe and The Dick. But she was willing to try and he wasn't because he didn't want her, but then again he said he loved her. Was it a slip of the tongue. She left her "state" to climb into the hummer.__

tell me, over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in  
show me, over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in

you've hardened to the point  
you're hard and to the point

With the way his life was going he never would have a decent relationship. He didn't know what he was missing in his life. She wasn't going to be the fool this time either. She was tired of heartbreak, the burg, and that's about it but those were the two main components in her life right now, so when everyone woke up in the morning she would be gone. Well maybe Ranger would be awake, but normal people would be sleeping still. She stepped out of the hummer and walking casually into her apartment. __

tell me, over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in  
(hardened to the point)  
show me, over and over and over and over and over again  
(hard and to the point)  
it never was time for us, it never was time to let me in  



End file.
